


Sureau et aubépine

by Atlantide



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fiction, Gay, M/M, Poudlard, amour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantide/pseuds/Atlantide
Summary: Deux années se sont écoulées depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort. Les sorciers essaient de reprendre leur vies, les mangemorts se cachent ou ne font plus parler d'eux. Poudlard a été entièrement reconstruit et fait maintenant office d'école supérieure en plus de ses cours traditionnels.C'est ainsi que d'anciens élèves, pourtant ennemis à l'époque, vont réussir à repartir sur de nouvelles bases...





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première fiction sur l'univers de Harry Potter...Tout appartient à JK ROwling à part quelques persos et la suite de l'histoire.  
> Spoilers: Tomes 1 à 8

Il pleuvait, ce jour là. Une lourde pluie d'août. Des litres d'eau s'abattaient sur Londres, ce qui semblait ravir quelques enfants jouant dans les places de la ville. A quelques rues de là, dans un petit quartier isolé, vivait l'un des plus célèbres sorciers du monde. L'Elu. Celui Qui A Survécu. Le Sauveur. Beaucoup de noms pour désigner une seule et même personne, Harry Potter. Harry, qui, depuis deux ans, était constamment interpellé dans les rues pour prendre des photos ou signer des autographes. 

Impossible pour lui de sortir sans se faire accoster. Bien que depuis son entrée dans le monde sorcier il ait toujours été considéré comme hors du commun, c'était maintenant pire que jamais. Alors il utilisait des stratagèmes, comme sa cape d'invisibilité ou, dans le style moldu, le déguisement. Depuis deux ans, il vivait très simplement et restait cloîtré chez lui à ne rien faire. Il ne sortait que pour ses besoins de substitution et pour les grandes occasions, comme fêter Noël chez la famille Weasley. Harry aimait beaucoup y aller, cela lui permettait de passer une agréable soirée avec toute la famille de Ron,famille qu'il considérait presque comme sienne.

En revanche, sa relation avec Ginny s'était terminée quelques mois après la chute de Voldemort. Harry s'était rendu compte qu'après sa sixième année à Poudlard, son amour pour elle s'était éteint et qu'il restait avec elle uniquement pour y trouver du réconfort pendant ces deux longues années de recherche des horcruxes . Ginny, qui elle, éprouvait encore un amour éperdu envers Harry avait été anéantie. Depuis, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour ne plus parler ou être dans la même pièce qu'Harry. Ce dernier s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir fait souffrir mais il ne voulait pas continuer une relation basée sur le mensonge.

Il lui arrivait également de sortir en compagnie de Ron et de Hermione qui eux, vivaient un amour parfait -bien que ponctué de quelques disputes- mais c'était toujours discrètement pour ne pas encore une fois venir se faire harceler par les adulateurs de Harry et les journalistes. Ils étaient justement aujourd'hui en pleine discussion, dans un bar moldu, devant trois boissons mousseuses à la couleur d'or.

-Hermione, tu es sûre que ce truc est comestible?  
-Ronald, ne commence pas, la bière plaît beaucoup aux moldus ! Mais il ne faut pas trop en abuser, après ils deviennent...Étranges...

 

-Ron souleva son verre d'un air dégoûté et intrigué à la fois. Finalement, il se résigna et en but une gorgée, suivit par ses deux compères.

 

-Oh finalement ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses Harry ?  
-Je connaissais de nom mais je n'en avais jamais bu...L'oncle Vernon en avait toujours dans son frigo.  
-Dans son quoi ?  
-Oh laisse tomber Ron...Bon Harry, tu es prêt pour ta rentrée à Poudlard ??  
\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas...Je veux dire, ça a tellement dû changer...Et vous ne serez pas là...  
-C'est toi qui veux continuer tes études à Poudlard pour devenir Professeur Harry !  
\- Oui mais s'il y avait un autre endroit pour le faire j'irai ailleurs...  
-Hélas tous les terrains ont été détruits et sont encore en construction...  
\- Donc j'irai faire ça à Poudlard point final.  
\- M.Potter le nouveau prof de quidditch ! Ca sonne pas trop mal !  
-Pour devenir prof il faut déjà faire un examen afin d'évaluer ton niveau et un an d'étude pour étudier la théorie et les potions soignantes.  
-A quoi ça sert d'étudier les potions soignantes ?? Je veux dire, si quelqu'un se blesse, il suffit d'appeler un médicomage !  
\- Ronald ne dis pas de sottises c'est indispensable qu'un professeur de quidditch sache soigner ses élèves.  
-Tu sais qui d'autre fait ses études cette année ?  
\- Oui il y a Neville qui va faire sa première année de Botanique...Et Parvati aussi en divination ! Le reste, je ne sais pas...  
-Tu promets de nous écrire plusieurs fois par mois ??

 

Hermione avait dit ça en serrant la main de son bien aimé.  
\- Je vous le promet !

 

 

Et tous trois finirent leur bière d'une traite, dans la pluie d'été qui frappait aux vitres du café.


	2. Chapitre 1- Le départ de Neville

Depuis l'entrevue d'Harry au bar avec Ron et Hermione, les jours avaient défilés à la vitesse lumière pour finalement laisser place à celui du départ à Poudlard. Harry avait très mal dormi cette nuit là, alors il s'était levé et s'était assit sur son canapé à regarder la pluie tomber derrière les vitres, pour enfin s'endormir vers cinq heures du matin.  
Quand il arriva à la gare de King's Cross, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la voie n°9 et à traverser le mur pour se retrouver au quai secret n°9 ¾. Il se retrouva alors prit dans une nuée d'enfants de onze ans courant partout avec leur énormes bagages. Harry rigola intérieurement en se rendant compte que les valises étaient souvent deux fois plus grosses que les futurs élèves, puis se ravisa en se disant que cela avait aussi été son cas. Il reconnu quelques élèves qui étaient alors en première année quand lui en était à sa quatrième. Harry, ayant gagné de la force physique depuis sa première entrée à Poudlard n'eut aucun mal à glisser ses bagages dans le train. Il rechercha un compartiment ou il pourrait se retrouver seul, pour un peu réfléchir. 

Après en avoir trouvé un et s'être installé, il donna une friandise à sa chouette sagement perchée dans sa cage. L'année ayant suivie la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, il s'était retrouvé assez seul mais recherchait une compagnie permanente, la compagnie que Hedwige lui procurait. Hélas, Hedwige ne faisant plus parti de ce monde, il était alors allé sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter une nouvelle chouette . Celle ci ressemblait beaucoup à Hedwige, c'était un harfang des neiges blanc avec plus de plumes noires que son ancienne chouette. Ses yeux n'étaient pas ambrés mais verts.  
Harry sorti de sa poche une bulle baveuse et la mit dans sa propre bouche. Soudain, Neville et Luna entrèrent dans le wagon main dans la main.

-Salut Harry !  
-Comment tu vas Harry ?

Ledit Harry se leva et prit dans ses bras Neville. Ce dernier lui rendit la pareille en le serrant dans ses bras puis se recula.

-Je suis content de vous revoir tous les deux..Toi aussi Luna.

Il la prit dans ses bras à son tour, mais l'étreinte fut brève.

-On peut rester ici ?  
-Évidemment !!

Luna s'assit alors avec son amant en face de Harry. Ils parlèrent de beaucoup de choses, chacun posait des questions sur les activités de l'autre durant ces deux dernières années. Ils ne s'étaient revus qu'une seule fois, depuis leur dernier instant à Poudlard, pour l'enterrement de tous les morts de la Grande Bataille.

-Neville, je me demandais, tu sais qui d'autre fait des études à Poudlard pour devenir professeur ? De nos générations je veux dire...  
\- Eh bien, il y a Parvati qui...  
-Oui Parvati je suis au courant, elle va en divination...Mais à part ?  
\- Oh euh...

Il se passa naturellement la main dans les cheveux, comme si ce geste allait l'aider à réfléchir. Neville avait beaucoup changé depuis sa première rencontre avec Harry. Il avait d'abord et longtemps été un garçon très gentil, mais pas très doué pour tout ce qui concerne sortilèges et quidditch. Son physique ne lui prêtait pas avantage non plus, petit et grassouillet, les dents de devants en avant, il n'était pas réputé pour plaire aux filles. En revanche, maintenant, il n'était plus du tout le même. Il était passé du coq à l'âne. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et des mèches ondulées tombaient sur son front. Il avait beaucoup grandit et prit en muscle, et était plutôt mince. Ses dents s'étaient comme rangées, elles n'avaient plus rien de disgracieux. Le vilain petit canard était devenu le cygne du lac.

-Il y a Cho Chang je crois, avec Katie Bell qui vont en métamorphose.  
-Avec McGonagall ??  
-Ouais, tu te rends compte ? Je ne pourrai pas la supporter une année de plus ! En plus je suis nul en métamorphose...  
\- Ça c'est clair, plutôt se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ! C'est comme refaire une année avec Rogue...

Luna, qui, jusque là s'était tut , regarda et Harry et dit d'un ton joyeux qu'elle utilisait en toute circonstances :  
-Il y a aussi Draco Malfoy !  
Harry, en train de se gaver de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, s'étrangla presque avec son bonbon à la saveur savon.

-Pardon ?!!!  
\- Tu en es sûre ??  
-Oui, je l'ai vu aller dans un wagon tout à l'heure. Il était seul je crois, il n'avait pas l'air en forme...  
-Qu'est ce qu'une ordure comme Malfoy peut revenir faire à Poudlard ??

Luna passa ses mains sur des plis imaginaires de sa jupe.

-Maintenant que son père est à Azkaban et sa mère décédée, il doit vouloir reprendre une vie normale ? Du bon côté ?  
-Oh oui bien sûr, le gentil petit Draco va sagement aller étudier à l'école et devenir un gentil professeur ! Tu es trop naïve ma lune !  
\- Ma lune ?  
-Oui, répondit Luna d'un ton mielleux. C'est le surnom qu'il me donne depuis qu'on est ensemble .  
-C'est...Très tiré du prénom, dit Harry en forçant un sourire.  
-Oui je ne me suis pas vraiment cassé la tête ! Dit Neville en reprenant une gomme de limace.

Arrivés à Poudlard, ils se dirigèrent tous trois dans la grande salle pour prendre place au festin. Le nouveau directeur, Dilixus Tonks , un cousin très éloigné de feu Nymphadora Tonks, récita quelques mots de bienvenue à ses élèves et la Répartition se fit. Harry se régala du festin préparé par les elfes de maison en plaisantant avec Neville, Luna, Parvati et quelques élèves de dernière année.  
A la fin du repas, il se leva avec ses amis et se rendit vers les nouvelles salles aménagées exprès pour les élèves en études supérieures. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune distinction entre les élèves, par rapport à leur ancienne maison. Le nombre d'élèves étant assez faible, tous les garçons se retrouvèrent dans le même dortoir et idem pour les filles. Neville fit un dernier baiser à Luna et entra dans le dortoir. La pièce était assez grande, mais se divisait en plusieurs petites chambres de deux personnes.  
Harry commençait à étudier avec Neville la chambre qui leur conviendrait le mieux quand le silence se fit parmi les garçons.

D'une démarche presque royale, une silhouette grande et fine fit son apparition.D'un blond platine, ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés sur sa tête. Ses yeux bleus-gris avaient un regard à la fois hautain et triste. Harry le reconnut immédiatement : Draco Malfoy. L'homme ne porta pas un regard aux autres présents dans la pièce et alla s'enfermer dans une des chambres. Quelques secondes plus tard, les conversations reprirent. Harry et Neville allèrent finalement s'installer dans la chambre la plus éloignée de celle de Draco. Le lendemain matin, chacun alla à sa première heure de cours respective. Tous avaient reçu leur emplois du temps la veille, sur leur valise posée sur le lit avec leur autres bagages. Tandis que Neville se dirigeait vers la serre, Parvati monta les étages, Luna alla vers la classe du professeur Denoga, le nouveau professeur d'histoire de la magie, Harry marcha à son rythme vers le terrain de quidditch équipé de son Eclair de Feu. Un peu avant d'arriver au terrain, il vit Malfoy de loin se diriger vers la forêt. 

-Vers la forêt ?? Mais qu'est ce qu'il va faire là bas ? Il doit sûrement apprendre les potions et je doute que la forêt contienne une salle de classe secrète... Pensa t-il tout haut.  
-Mais à qui parlez-vous Potter ??

Le professeur Bibine était là, debout devant lui, l'air méfiante. Harry sursauta,sorti de ses pensées,et se retourna en direction de Malfoy, mais plus personne n'était là. Quel embarras !

-A personne, je pensais tout haut...  
-Eh bien...Peu importe. J'espère que vous êtes en forme Potter, car aujourd'hui je vais évaluer votre niveau de quidditch. Vous allez dans un premier temps devoir faire un test de vitesse, puis de direction, de figures acrobatiques et enfin de jeu à proprement parler. Vous avez compris ?  
-Oui professeur.  
-Très bien. Quand vous voulez.

Sur ces mots, elle le quitta pour aller s’asseoir dans les tribunes accompagnée d'un expert de quidditch. Harry inspira, enfourcha son balais et s'envola dans les airs,non sans un dernier regard vers la forêt interdite.


	3. Chapitre 2- Le départ de Neville

Harry avait le sentiment d'avoir bien réussi son épreuve de quidditch. Qu'est ce que c'était bon d'avoir à nouveau cette sensation de voler, de liberté, d'aimer la vie tout simplement ! Quand il volait, il en oubliait tous ses soucis. Ainsi, même si ces gestes étaient calculés en fonction de l'épreuve de contrôle , beaucoup de ses inquiétudes et angoisses étaient comme restées dans les airs tandis que lui rangeait son balais.

Vers midi, il rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle pour le repas. Il aperçut à la table des serpentards la tête blonde qu'il avait vu s'éclipser dans la forêt. Encore une fois, il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu aller y faire. Luna n'avait pas tord. Même si Draco était de dos , sa courbure montrait sa fatigue qu'il n'avait pas il y a deux ans de cela.

-Y a quand même un truc bizarre, dit un élève dans la même classe que Neville inconnu à Harry.  
-Quoi ?  
-Bah, on est tous ensemble dans les dortoirs,sans distinction et aux repas on doit aller à la table de nos anciennes maison. C'est soit tout, soit rien ! Pas moitié moitié,  
\- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est étrange mais je pense que c'est parce que les dortoirs des maisons sont pleins et qu'ils ne vont pas rajouter des tables en plus ici.  
\- Tu as peut être raison Katie...Alors, ça te plaît la divination ?  
\- Oh ce matin on a encore rien fait tu sais on s'est seulement présentés...

Ils discutèrent ainsi un moment de leurs cours du matin, puis Harry se leva et sortit de la salle pour aller se promener dehors, ses cours ne commençant pas avant une bonne heure. Cependant, en sortant il bouscula un élève qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

-Tu pourrais faire plus attention, Potter !!

C'était Malfoy. Sa voix était aussi froide et dédaigneuse qu'autrefois, mais un soupçon de tristesse était perceptible à qui pouvait s'en rendre compte. Il partit avant même que le dénommé Potter n'ait pu répondre.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Harry fit connaissance avec les quelques personnes présentes dans sa classe. Ils étaient au total dix, Harry s'entendait très bien avec tous. Certains venaient des écoles de BeauxBâtons et de Dumstrang. Madame Bibine avait déclaré à Harry que son niveau de quidditch était excellent, cependant il devait apprendre de nouvelles figures et améliorer sa théorie. Elle informa également ses élèves que les cours de potion allaient débuter, et qu'ils seraient avec les élèves en étude supérieure de soin aux créatures magiques. Le soir, Harry rejoignit Neville dans sa chambre pour se coucher.

-Tu sais quoi ?? Madame Chourave nous a annoncé qu'on allait partir pendant plusieurs semaines dans toute l'Angleterre et les pays autour pour rencontrer le plus de spécimens locaux de plantes possibles !  
-C'est vrai ?? C'est génial Neville je suis très content pour toi !

Harry tapota un peu son coussin et le changea de place pour être plus à l'aise. Il se mit en pyjama puis s'allongea confortablement.

-Oui ! Le seul problème c'est que je ne vais pas voir Luna pendant un moment...J'essaierai de lui écrire souvent, et à toi aussi!  
-C'est gentil...Tiens d'ailleurs ça me fait penser, demain j'enverrai une lettre à Ron et Hermione.  
\- Du coup tu vas te retrouver tout seul !  
\- Bah c'est pas grave tu sais, je vivais seul jusque là alors...

Harry ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul...La compagnie de Neville lui faisait du bien. Neville termina sa valise.

-On part demain matin.  
-C'est super !  
-Oui...Bonne nuit Harry. Dit Neville dans un bâillement.

Ce dernier se mit en pyjama et s'allongea. Harry l'entendit très vite se mettre à ronfler. Il l'enviait pour sa facilité à s'endormir. Lui, avait beaucoup plus de mal , et même quand il y parvenait assez facilement, il se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit pour faire une insomnie. Alors, il se couvrit de la couverture qui lui apporta sa chaleur et ferma les yeux afin de trouver le sommeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques ^^


	4. Chapitre 3- Un nouveau colocataire

Le lendemain, Harry se rendit à son premier cours de potions donné par le professeur Horace Slughorn, que Harry avait eu par le passé. Comme l'avait dit le professeur Chourave, la classe des élèves en ESSCM (études supérieures de soin aux créatures magiques) était déjà présente. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle et s'installèrent devant un plan de travail, chacun sortit son chaudron et ses ingrédients. Soudain, Harry remarqua qu'une des personnes présentes l'observait. En relevant la tête, il s'aperçut que cette personne n'était autre que son ennemi de Poudlard. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en reconnaissant Malfoy ! I Draco le dévisagea un moment et se concentra sur le cours. Harry se demanda ce que Draco pouvait bien faire en soin aux créatures magiques ! Lui qui avait toujours détesté ces cours là, en particulier quand ils étaient donnés par Hagrid. De plus, il fallait beaucoup de douceur et avoir un certain lien avec les créatures magiques pour pouvoir faire ce genre d'études ! Décidément, Harry ne comprenait rien au fait que Draco soit dans cette classe.

-Bien alors si personne n'a de questions, je vous laisse faire ! Vous avez quarante-cinq minutes.

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait rien écouté aux consignes du professeur à cause de toutes ses questions envers le serpentard. Il s'énerva intérieurement. « Même sans me parler il arrive à m'énerver !! ». Il soupira puis demanda à un de ses collègues la potion à préparer, une potion de soin mineure. Utile pour les égratignures, les bleus et les douleurs dues à des chocs légers. Les élèves se mirent alors à la tâche. Le soir, avant de rentrer dans leur chambres, le directeur de Poudlard vint à la rencontre des élèves en études supérieures.

-Bonsoir jeunes gens, je suis désolé de vous importuner à l'heure du coucher mais je dois vous prévenir de quelque chose. Les élèves de botanique étant partis en voyage pour un long moment, certains se retrouvent seuls par chambre. Et comme nous allons probablement recevoir de nouveaux élèves dans le courant de l'année, je vais demander à tous ceux qui se retrouvent seul de se mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Des bruits de protestation se firent entendre, mais M .Tonks n'y fit guère attention.

-J'ai donc pris l'initiative de former les nouvelles chambres, pour que tout ceci soit réglé dès ce soir. Je vais énoncer tous les nouveaux groupes. Une fois que vous savez avec qui vous êtes, vous n'avez qu'à aller dans votre chambre, les elfes de maison ont rassemblé vos affaires durant la journée.  
Harry se demanda avec qui il avait bien pu être placé...  
Le directeur commença alors à annoncer les groupes de deux qui allaient désormais cohabiter ensemble. Harry n'écoutait qu'a moitié, mais attendait de savoir avec qui il allait être. Puis, après plusieurs noms énoncés, il entendit le sien.

-...Harry Potter dans la même chambre que Draco Malfoy. Edward Fonebo dans la même chambre que...

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Il croyait avoir rêvé. Lui, dans la même chambre que Draco Malfoy?? Impossible. Il vit alors le second concerné lui lancer un regard noir et se diriger vers sa chambre. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il se plaindre au directeur ou rejoindre son pire ennemi ? Il opta finalement à contrecœur pour la seconde solution et inspira fortement avant de pousser la porte de sa nouvelle chambre. Deux lits étaient installés à distance respectable l'un de l'autre, deux lampes magiques étaient accrochées sur le mur au dessus de chaque lit. Harry comprit immédiatement quel côté Draco avait choisi : le côté gauche était décoré de vert, avec quelques affaires appartenant au blond. Une petite salle de bain comportant une baignoire , un bidet surmonté d'un miroir et un WC était accessible depuis la chambre. Harry aperçut Draco se recoiffer dans le miroir, puis se tourner vers lui.

\- Potter.  
\- Malfoy.

Draco le dévisagea puis recommença à se coiffer. Harry s'avança vers son lit ou sa valise était posée. L'ambiance promettait d'être joyeuse...

Malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, aucun des deux ne décrocha un mot de la soirée. Harry hésita puis se décida à lui souhaiter bonne nuit après avoir éteint la lumière. Draco répondit par un très vague « bonne nuit » , ce qui suffit à Harry. L'ambiance n'avait rien à voir avec celle de la veille , avec Neville, où il rigolait de tout et de rien et pouvait lui confier des secrets.  
Dans la nuit, Harry entendit des cris et des pleurs. Il se réveilla en sursaut, mit ses lunettes sur son nez et alluma sa lampe pour voir d'où venaient les cris. Il se tourna alors et s'aperçut que c'était nul autre que Draco qui faisait un cauchemar. Harry l'observa, étonné par cette scène. Draco remuait dans son lit, le front et le cou en sueur, il donnait des coups de poings à des personnes imaginaires et disait des mots incompréhensibles. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et des larmes coulaient du coin de ses paupières. Des mèches blondes s'entremêlaient entre elles et se déposaient sur son visage. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait dormir , lui ! Il avait une grosse journée de quidditch le lendemain. Après avoir hésité un long moment, il se décida à se lever et s'approcha de Draco. 

-Tu rêves Draco...Tout va bien.

Il se surprit lui même à l'appeler par son prénom. Jamais depuis son entrée à Poudlard il ne l'avait appelé par son prénom. Mais le serpentard continuait à crier de peur et de tristesse, ce qui fit sursauter Harry. Ce dernier prit alors un tissu et lui épongea doucement le front.

-Chut...Tu vas réveiller tout le monde !...Tu es dans un rêve.

Harry chuchotait. Draco se calma peu à peu pour finir par se rendormir complètement. Harry l'observa une dernière fois avant de retourner dans son lit et d'éteindre la lumière. Il s'endormit rapidement, cette nuit la. L'image qu'il se faisait de la brute de Malfoy commençait à changer dans son esprit...


	5. Chapitre 4- Amitié Impossible

 

          Harry se fit sortir de son sommeil par son petit réveil magique qui s'agitait. La nuit lui avait semblé si courte ! Il mit ses lunettes et les souvenirs de la nuit lui revenaient peu à peu en tête. Les pleurs, les cris, Draco...Il éteignit d'un coup de baguette son réveil et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il entendit alors le bruit du jet de la douche. Draco devait sûrement se laver. Il se remémora sa main passant le tissu sur son front moite et lui chuchotant pour le rassurer ...Ce moment avait été très intime et jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour il rassurerait son ennemi de toujours. Il se demanda alors si Draco s'était rendu compte de sa présence et si oui,s'il s'en souviendrait.

Il décida de s'habiller pendant que son nouveau colocataire prenait sa douche. Il essaya en vain de coiffer sa crinière noire mais abandonna très vite l'idée. Draco sortit soudain de la salle de bain de sa démarche impériale. Il lui lança un regard méprisant et rangea ses affaires.

 

-Tu sais, on va cohabiter pendant quelques semaines alors ce serait bien si ça se passait dans la bonne ambiance. Je ne te demande pas de devenir mon meilleur ami, mais le minimum de savoir vivre en présence de quelqu'un.

 

Draco ne releva pas la tête à la remarque de Harry mais lui répondit.

 

-Très bien.

 

Il prit son sac, le regarda indifféremment et sortit de la pièce. Harry soupira, il se doutait que le fier Draco Malfoy n'allait pas devenir un ange, surtout pas du jour au lendemain. Réajustant sa cravate, il prit également son sac et rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle.

 

La journée se déroulait très bien pour Harry. Il avait presque passé toutes ses heures de cours à voler sur un balais. Il pensa alors que, si sa scolarité s'était résumée à ça, il aurait été le premier de l'école et aurait battu Hermione de loin. C'est alors d'une humeur joyeuse qu'il rentra dans sa chambre le soir. Cependant, la vue du Serpentard lui enleva son sourire des lèvres.

 

-Eh ben, tu veux qu'on s'entende bien mais en me voyant tu tire la gueule. Faudrait te décider Potter.

 

Harry lui lança un regard noir et s'assit sur son lit. Draco était attablé sur son bureau à terminer de rédiger un parchemin. Il avait du prendre sa douche, car il était en pyjama et portait un haut à manche courtes. Harry stoppa alors sa respiration en revoyant l'horrible marque des ténèbres sur son avant-bras gauche. Cette marque, c'était le symbole du mal, elle avait été apposé sur le bras du blond par nul autre que le presqu' assassin de Harry en personne. Même si la marque était presque effacée, elle était quand même visible et ressortait d'autant plus sur la peau du blond qui était d'une pâleur extrême, presque de porcelaine.

 

-Tu veux la même, Potter ? Demande ironiquement l'ennemi de Harry.

-Ne plaisante pas sur ça Malfoy. Je me demandais juste...Non rien laisse tomber.

 

Draco le fixa d'un air intrigué mais n'insista pas. Il rangea dans son sac son parchemin ainsi que sa plume, et s'assit sur son lit.

 

-Je n'ai jamais eu le choix Potter. Je n'essaie pas de me justifier, ni de pardonner des actes irréparables que j'ai fais, mais depuis ma naissance j'ai reçu une éducation à l'opposé de la tienne. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu.

 

-Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu non plus Malfoy. Tu passes ton temps à me traiter de saint, et de je ne sais quoi d'autres, mais tu n'es pas passé par là ou je suis passé. Écoute, je sais que...Comme tu l'as dis, nos éducations sont totalement opposées. Alors, si on repartait à zéro ?

 

Draco s'allongea et ouvrit un livre qu'il feuilleta.

 

-Désolé Potter mais ça ne m’intéresse pas. Va chercher des amis ailleurs.

 

Harry souffla. Il avait été stupide de penser que Malfoy accepterait sa proposition. Après tout, la réputation de la fierté Malfoyenne n'était plus à faire.

Harry prit sa serviette et partit prendre une douche. En rentrant, il aperçut un hibou posté à la fenêtre tenant une lettre dans son bec. Harry le reconnut immédiatement et le nourrit. C'était Coquecidrue, le petit hibou surexcité de Ron et Hermione. Il prit la lettre dans ses mains, s'allongea sur le son lit et la lut. C'était la réponse qu'il attendait depuis hier, à la lettre qu'il leur avait écrit pour les informer de son nouveau colocataire dû au départ de Neville. Harry reconnut immédiatement l'écriture bâclée de son meilleur ami.

 

«  ** _Salut Harry !_**

 

**_Malfoy à Poudlard ?? En ESSCM ?? Toi, dans même chambre que Malfoy ?? C'est beaucoup d'infos à digérer dans une seule lettre ! Je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer dans la même chambre que ce type. Que tu dormes avec lui !! J'ai envie de vomir ! Sinon, j'espère que retrouver le quidditch te fait du bien au corps et à la tête ! Par contre, retrouver les profs ça doit être un autre délire...La suite, c'est de Mione !_ **

 

Harry continua sa lecture, et remarqua le soudain changement d'écriture. La suite était beaucoup plus nette, droite et soignée. Pas de doute, c'était bien Hermione.

 

  _ **Harry, nos entrevues avec Ron dans les bars moldus me manquent ! J'espère qu'ici tu te plais quand même, même si tu es avec Draco...Dis toi que tu as vaincu l'ennemi numéro un de la planète alors tu peux bien supporter ton nouveau colocataire ! J'espère aussi que tu étudies bien la théorie des balais et que tu t'appliques dans les potions, je te rappelle que c'est très important ! Comment est l'école ? Elle a changé ? Réponds nous vite ! On t'aime fort, Hermione et Ron.**_ »

 

Harry sourit du manque de tact de son meilleur ami et de l'acharnement de Hermione en ce qui concernait les cours. Il rangea soigneusement sa lettre dans un tiroir.

 

-C'est Weasley ?

 

Harry, sorti de ses pensées par une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille, se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

 

-Oui.

-Je suppose qu'il doit être indigné de savoir qu'on est dans la même chambre.

-A croire que tu as lu cette lettre avant moi, Malfoy.

 

Draco ne le regardait pas, il lisait un livre mais avait un sourire en coin. Harry s'installa dans son lit et posa sa baguette sur la table de chevet.

 

-Il ne faut pas être doté d'une intelligence suprême pour savoir ce que pense ce gamin.

-Ce n'est plus un gamin, je te signale qu'il a le même âge que toi.

-Et alors ? Ne me dis pas qu'il travaille et a fondé une famille , je ne te croirai pas. Il doit toujours être aussi idiot et rigoler de ses blagues idiotes.

\- Pourquoi tu déverses sur lui toute ta haine ? C'est de la méchanceté gratuite. La guerre l'a changé, lui aussi, il a beaucoup gagné en maturité. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'aimerai dormir.

 

Harry éteint sa lumière magique et se retourna, fermant ses yeux de toutes ses forces.

 

-Ne le prends pas mal Potter, mais la guerre nous a tous changé. Si tu voulais vraiment qu'on soit amis, toi et moi, il fallait l'accepter quand je te l'ai demandé, en première année. Revenir 9 ans après, c'est un peu tard.

 

La seconde lumière s'éteignit, et Harry mit plusieurs heures avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

 


	6. Chapitre 5- Un être aussi pur...

Le lendemain étant un samedi, les élèves n'avaient pas cours. Ils étaient alors libres de se lever plus tard que l'horaire imposé en semaine. Harry sorti de son sommeil à cause de Draco qui insultait son hibou grand duc.

 

-Imbécile d'oiseau !

 

L'oiseau s'empressa de retourner à la volière afin d'être à l'abri de la méchanceté du blond. Harry se frotta les yeux et se redressa, en mettant ses lunettes.

 

\- Malfoy ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ?

\- Puisque tu détestes autant les animaux et que tu passes ton temps à les insulter, dis moi ce que tu fous en Etudes supérieures de soin aux créatures magiques.

 

Draco cirait ses chaussures, qui étaient pourtant déjà impeccables. Il s'assit sur son lit et se tourna vers Harry.

 

\- J'ai insulté ce hibou débile parce qu'il est débile. Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas les animaux. Pour ce qui est des cours qu'on a eu avant, notamment avec Hagrid, j'agissais comme ça parce que j'étais un petit gamin con. Ça te va comme réponse ?

 

\- Alors...Tu aimes les animaux ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, Je les trouve fascinant. En plus, ils ont l'avantage de ne pas parler contrairement aux humains.

 

Harry montra un petit sourire.

 

-Oui, moi aussi je les trouve fascinant...

 

Draco le regarda, haussa les épaules et sorti de la pièce. Harry se prépara et sorti également de la chambre.Vers 15h,il avait finit les cours. Du fait qu'il ne soit pas allé le voir depuis quelques jours, il décida d'aller rendre visite à son grand ami Hagrid. Ce n'est qu'en se rendant vers la cabane du géant qu'il aperçut la classe de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques en train de soigner une licorne. Discrètement, il s'approcha – mais resta tout de même à bonne distance- et resta bouche bée face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Draco Malfoy, l'unique héritier de la grande famille de sang pur Malfoy, hautain et fier, dédaigneux et méprisant envers presque tout le monde, roi de la méchanceté gratuite,et ancien mangemort était agenouillé près de la licorne qui accouchait. L'animal était d'un blanc neige somptueux, son pelage était lisse et semblait très doux, sa corne devait faire une bonne trentaine de centimètres. Draco la caressa d'une main en lui parlant à voix basse. Harry voulut s'approcher un peu mais marcha sur une branche qui grinça et se cacha en vitesse derrière un rocher. Il ne voulait surtout pas être surprit à espionner son rival. Même si, de toute évidence, pensa Harry, ce n'était pas lui qu'il regardait. Les autres élèves étaient debout autour, en retrait pour laisser de la place à l'animal. Le professeur était également avec les élèves et donnait les instructions à Malfoy. L'animal hénissait, sûrement de douleur. Accoucher ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir...

Soudain, Draco se posta à l'arrière de la licorne et attrapa dans ses bras un petit poulain d'un blanc immaculé, comme sa mère,mais dépourvu de corne (Hagrid leur avait apprit que la corne ne poussait que vers l'âge de quatre ans). Les élèves et le professeur applaudirent en cœur Malfoy qui souriait de toutes ses dents. La scène était magnifique à voir. Cette complicité, cette tendresse, avec un être aussi pur que la licorne...Tout au fond de lui, Harry se dit également que Draco était magnifique. Sans son masque de haine, il était magnifique. Ses dents étaient d'un blanc impeccable, sa peau sans aucune imperfection...Ses yeux saphir...Il devrait plus souvent montrer cet aspect de lui même. Harry secoua sa tête pour chasser ses pensées et se reconcentra sur la scène.

Le blond enveloppa le bébé dans une couverture et donna de l'eau et un peu d'avoine à la jument, qui devait sûrement être exténuée. Harry n'en revenait pas. Les licornes étaient célèbres pour leur pureté et leur rareté. Elles ne se laissaient approcher que par très peu de personnes, généralement des femmes, plus douces que les hommes. Alors comment un ancien mangemort pouvait il faire accoucher un être aussi pur ??

 

…

 

Harry, revenant de la volière, se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il venait de répondre à la lettre de Ron et Hermione, leur assurant que tout allait bien même si la vie au quotidien avec son rival n'était pas forcément des plus faciles. Il constata que Draco était arrivé dans la chambre avant lui.

 

-Salut...

-Salut.

 

Harry, satisfait d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une maigre réponse à son salut sourit.

 

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu as l'air toujours aussi heureux Potter ?

\- J'ai pas le droit ?

\- Si mais t'es tout le temps en train de sourire.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je souris la ?

\- Non.

\- Parce que tu m'as répondu.

\- Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? On dirait une adolescente en chaleur qui découvre l'amour.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles d'amour ? Il ne s'agit là que d'amitié!

\- Hmm oui sûrement.

  
Draco lut une lettre qu'il venait de recevoir et sourit. Il prit sa baguette et des vêtements de rechange.

 

-Désolé Potter mais je ne te ferai pas l'honneur de ma présence ce soir...On m'attend !

 

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla et laissa un Harry surprit. « Qu'est ce que ce mot pouvait bien dire ? Malfoy voit quelqu'un ? ». Ce ne serait pas surprenant ; après tout, qu'il voit une fille. C'est un très beau garçon , nul ne peut le nier, et avec son nom de famille et son héritage, de nombreuses filles lui tournent autour, pensa Harry. Il profita alors d'être un peu seul pour se doucher librement et plus longtemps que d'habitude, puis lut un moment un livre sur les règles du quidditch avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

 

Harry fit un rêve étrange cette nuit là. Il rêva d'un magnifique, majestueux aigle royal, qui, malgré sa prestance, semblait très calme . Il ne savait pas bien ou est ce qu'il se trouvait, l'endroit ressemblait à la forêt interdite en moins sombre et menaçant. Un peu contre sa volonté, le corps de Harry avança et se planta face à l'aigle. Harry était partagé entre deux sensations. D'un côté la peur d'être en face de cet animal imposant qui pouvait très bien le pincer et lui faire mal, de l'autre l'envie de l'approcher et de le caresser. Il se sentait étrangement calme. Harry décida finalement de poser délicatement sa main sur la tête de l'aigle. Le volatile se laissa faire et continuait de le regarder. Puis, quelques instants pour tard, l'aigle déploya ses majestueuses ailes et prit son envol vers les nuages, laissant Harry seul.

Il ouvrit les yeux, se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un très beau rêve, constata que la nuit n'était pas terminée et se rendormit, sans se rendre compte que son colocataire n'était toujours pas rentré.

Harry prenait le petit déjeuner avec ses nouveaux amis. Il s'était levé seul, surprit de ne pas voir Draco dans la chambre puis se rappela qu'il était allé dormir chez une conquête. Il ne fut pas surprit de l’apercevoir à la table des verts et argents, avec un air assez fatigué.

 

La journée se déroula plutôt bien pour notre cher Harry. Il avait eu un léger examen sur la théorie du quidditch, puis s'était entraîné sur le terrain à exercer des figures où il avait encore du mal l'après midi. Il mangea copieusement le soir, puis remonta tranquillement dans sa chambre. Il poussa la porte avec son bras droit, et laissa tomber sa baguette par terre en voyant son rival de toujours,debout dans la pièce, nu comme un ver.

 


	7. Chapitre 6- Le corps de Malfoy

Harry, rougissant automatiquement, ne put s'empêcher de regarder son corps.

 

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Potter ? T'as jamais vu un homme nu de ta vie ou quoi ?

\- Je...

 

Harry détourna la tête et fixa le mur du côté de son lit qui lui sembla soudain très intéressant. Draco esquissa un sourire.

 

\- Wahou je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? A toi, le grand Harry Potter ?

\- Pourquoi t'es nu Malfoy ??

\- Je sors de la douche et j'aime bien me promener comme ça dans ma chambre. Et, visiblement contrairement à toi, je n'ai absolument pas honte de mon corps.

\- Tu...Tu peux t'habiller s'il te plaît ?

 

Harry fixait toujours le mur.

 

\- Oh mais ça va, fais pas ta sainte vierge ! Me dis quand même pas que t'es puceau ! Puis t'as jamais vu ton débile de Weasley à poil peut être ?

\- Si mais...Enfin...C'est pas pareil !

 

Draco ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis demanda :

 

-Hum...Tourne toi.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dis tourne toi Potter.

 

Mais Harry ne bougea pas d'un cheveu.

 

-Regarde moi.

 

Harry hésita, puis, après ce qui lui parut durer une éternité se retourna vers le blond et s'accrocha à son regard de diamant.

 

\- Non Potter...Regarde moi. Mon corps. En entier.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ??

\- Je veux uniquement vérifier quelque chose...

\- Quoi comme chose ??

\- Regarde moi et je te dirais !

 

Harry hésita, puis se détacha lentement du regard de son rival. Il descendit peu à peu, observant d'abord le haut de son corps. En dessous de son visage fin se trouvait un cou droit menant à un torse magnifique. Ses épaules étaient carrées, ses clavicules ressortaient ainsi que sa pomme d'Adam. Sa poitrine, imberbe malgré son âge adulte, était comme le reste de sa peau, d'une couleur porcelaine. Harry ne le pensait pas jusque là mais remarqua que Draco était musclé ! Ses biceps ressortaient et quelques veines étaient visibles sur ses bras. Ses pectoraux étaient également marqués, ce dernier devait bien entretenir son corps. Il continua sa descente, et admira son ventre sans graisse. Un petit chemin de poil blond était présent sur son bas ventre et descendait jusqu'à...Non ! Harry ne voulait pas savoir. Ses joues reprenant une des couleurs emblématiques du drapeau des Gryffondors, il fit sauter son regard du bas ventre du blond jusqu'à ses genoux. Ses jambes étaient longues et fines, mais Harry n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son analyse, bien qu'il en ait tiré une conclusion que son cerveau et son cœur refusaient d'admettre : Draco était l'incarnation d'Apollon.

Le serpentard, qui avait observé le regard de Harry tout au long de son voyage visuel son corps, sourit.

 

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais...Mais alors là, je suis surpris ! Réellement ! Jamais je n'aurai pensé ça de toi.

\- De quoi est ce que tu parles Malfoy ??

 

Harry en avait marre du jeu du blond et lui jeta une serviette dessus. Draco, se l'attacha autour de la taille.

 

\- C'est bon, je l'ai mise ta serviette. Tu peux m'écouter maintenant ??

Harry se tut.

 

\- Bien. Donc, tu l'as toujours su ?

 

\- Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles ??

\- Ton attirance pour les hommes enfin !

 

Harry manqua une respiration.

 

\- Je te demande pardon ??

\- Oh, pas à moi Potter. Tu ne t'es pas vu me regarder ! Donc, depuis quand ?

\- Mais depuis jamais Malfoy ! Je ne suis pas homo !

\- Tu n'as jamais ressenti une quelconque attirance pour un homme ?

\- Non...Seulement des filles.

\- Alors je suis le seul qui te fait cet effet là ? Waaah je suis flatté !

 

Draco sourit de toutes ses dents tandis que Harry se passait nerveusement les mains dans sa tignasse noire.

 

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi Malfoy !! Jamais je ne serais attiré par un homme et encore plus par une ordure comme toi !

 

En l'espace d'une seconde, Harry se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par Draco se collant à son corps.

 

\- Primo Potter, il n'y a rien de mal à être attiré par un homme. Secundo...

 

Le blond passa une main sous la chemise de Harry pour caresser son torse. Il se pencha vers son oreille puis chuchota :

 

-Je ne suis pas une ordure.

 

Il approcha sa bouche à quelques centimètres de celle du brun et Harry sentit le souffle de son ennemi se mêler au sien. Le gryffonfor frissonna et senti de la chair de poule se former dans ses bras et ses jambes. Draco posa sa main sur l'entrejambe dur de Harry et se dernier rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en gémissant. Draco, satisfait, se recula en souriant.

 

\- Tu crois toujours que je ne te fais pas d'effet Potter ?

\- Je...

\- Laisse tomber, je voulais juste que t'en sois conscient, ce sera plus simple pour toi.

 

Draco enfila des vêtements et sortit sans rien dire de plus. Harry se sentait complètement désemparé. Des milliers de sentiments faisaient bouillir son cerveau. La gêne, l'envie, l'attirance sexuelle, la honte, l'incompréhension... Depuis quand est ce que les hommes l'attiraient ?? Et depuis quand Draco était-il gay ?? Il se pinça en espérant se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve, puis se repinça jusqu'au sang mais ne se réveilla toujours pas. Il se mouilla le visage et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Ses joues reprenaient peu à peu leur couleur initiale mais il se sentait toujours aussi étrange. Il venait de se faire draguer par Draco Malfoy ! Et il avait eu envie de l'embrasser...Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ?? Il avait toujours trouvé les filles jolies, notamment Cho Chang et Ginny...Maintenant, quand il pensait à Draco, il le voyait non plus comme un petit gamin débile mais comme un adulte, un homme mûr et sublime.

Harry secoua sa tête et hésita a se jeter un sort d'oubliettes sur sa propre personne, puis décida finalement de conserver ses souvenirs.

Le lendemain, pas moyen pour lui de se concentrer sur sa journée de cours. Il faillit faire exploser le contenu de son chaudron pendant le cours de potions sous l’œil amusé de Draco. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. A son corps parfait, à son visage, à sa voix...Même en faisant tout pour se changer les idées, comme faire une bonne partie de quidditch, il n'y parvint pas. Alors, il essaya de transformer tous ses sentiments en de la haine envers une seule et même personne, qui lui avait bien plus fait d'effet qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

-Merde Malfoy !! Tu fais chier !!

 


	8. Chapitre 7- Une révélation inatendue...

_Le 14 Novembre 2000_

 

_Cher Neville,_

 

_Tu m'avais promis de m'écrire régulièrement mais cela fait au moins deux semaines que je suis sans nouvelles de toi ! Voilà pourquoi je prend l'initiative de t'écrire._

_Déjà, comment se passe ton voyage dans le Royaume Uni ? Quels pays as-tu visité ?? Je serais curieux de savoir s'ils sont différents du sud de l'Angleterre. Ou dormez-vous ? Ça se passe bien avec madame Chourave ? Tu as découverts des plantes cool ? Je veux savoir ! En tout cas, tu manques à Luna elle est tout le temps dans les nuages...Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais. Quant à moi, eh bien j'adore reprendre le quidditch mais ça je te l'ai déjà dis avant que tu partes ! J'ai encore de gros progrès à faire en potions de soins et en théorie...Mais je sais que je vais y arriver, il faut juste que je passe plus de temps dessus !_

_Bref, depuis que tu es parti, le directeur a une la brillante idée de rassembler les élèves qui se retrouvaient seuls dans leur chambres...Et tu sais avec qui je suis?Non tu ne sais pas...Eh bien, il est grand, blond et son nom de famille est Malfoy. Tu vois qui c'est ? Enfin...Voilà, bien que je voulais sincèrement avoir de tes nouvelles c'est pour une autre raison que je t'écris.Tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas m'adresser à Ron ou même Hermione parce que...Ils ne comprendraient pas. Mon cher Neville tu es le seul à qui je peux me confier et j'espère de tout cœur que tu me seras de sages conseils...Tu ne dois pas comprendre grand chose, alors j'en viens aux faits._

_Je te l'ai dis, j'ai été placé dans la même chambre que Draco (oui je sais, maintenant je parle de lui en l'appelant par son prénom mais bref). Les premiers temps, on s'est ignorés. Ensuite, comme j'ai compris qu'on allait cohabiter ensemble pour un bon bout de temps, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'on devienne amis, pour faciliter la chose...Ce qui n'a pas été son cas. Il me répondait seulement par le nécessaire, ou bien il me lançait des piques, notamment au sujet de Ronald.  
Cependant, hier soir, quand je suis rentré, il était dans la chambre mais...Nu. Oui, tout nu.Et...Enfin je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais...Au début j'étais gêné,puis ça m'a fait de l'effet. Argh ça me tue d'écrire ça, mais c'est la vérité...Mais je ne comprends  pas ! Je n'ai jamais été attiré par un homme et encore moins un homme nu ! Le problème c'est qu'après il a profité de la situation et m'a charmé...Pour m'affirmer que j' étais homo. Mais je ne suis pas homo mince ! C'est vrai que j'ai été attiré comme un aimant à lui mais...C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! Les jours qui ont suivi, j'observais les autres garçons mais rien ! Enfin ils sont beaux mais ...Je ne me vois pas avec l'un d'eux...Depuis, Draco, je l'évite au maximum et de toutes façons, il va dormir chez des conquêtes...Donc on ne se voit que rarement. De plus, je ne savais pas du tout que Draco était homo !_

_Je suppose que maintenant tu comprends pourquoi c'est à toi que j'en parles...Contrairement à Ron et Hermione , tu t'es interrogé pendant ta sexualité à Poudlard et tu as testé les deux, hommes et femmes pour te rendre compte que tu étais bi...Et je sais qu'il t'arrive encore d'être attiré par des hommes..._

_S'il te plaît, donne moi des conseils si tu en as je pense que ça m'aidera puisque tu es le seul à qui je puisse en parler..._

_Réponds moi vite,_

_Harry P._

 

Harry caressa sa chouette, qu'il avait appelé Pearl. Il lui donna une friandise, lui confia la lettre et la regarda s'envoler dans le ciel d'Angleterre.

 

 

 

_Le 23 novembre 2000_

_Salut Harry !_

 

_Oui je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles, mais je n'ai pas une seconde à moi ! On ne fait que changer d'endroit sans arrêt, et il nous arrive de ne pas dormir pendant deux jours car certains spécimens de plantes ne sont visibles que la nuit ! Alors, pour répondre à tes questions, on est allé en Irlande du Nord et en République d'Irlande, en Ecosse, et on va bientôt partir au Pays de Galle. Il y fait bien plus fait bien plus froid qu'en Angleterre, on se les gèle ici ! J'envie les bons feux des cheminées de Poudlard..._

_On dort dans des tentes en fait, on en a une pour 3 mais elles sont larges et chauffées, donc ça va. Madame Chourave est super sympa ! Crois le ou non, mais ce n'est pas la même qu'en cours ! Elle rigole avec nous et discute vachement avec nous aussi ! C'est pas avec Rogue qu'on aurait rit comme ça ! Même si au fond, c'était un homme remarquable..._

_Oh si tu savais toutes les plantes magiques qui se cachent derrière les murs de Poudlard ! De toutes sortes ! On en ramène un spécimen de chaque, j'essaierai de te montrer quand on reviendra ! Il y en a une qui ressemble à un mini troll, et quand on la chatouille et rigole pendant des heures ! L'ennui c'est qu'elles dégage des molécules pendant son rire qui endorment..._

_Luna ? Ne t'en fais pas, elle me manque beaucoup aussi mais j'essaie de lui écrire dès que possible, et puis je me dis que dans le fond, être un peu éloigné d'elle après deux ans de vie commune non stop c'est une bonne chose? On ne sera que plus heureux de se retrouver ! C'est super pour le quidditch mais , comme tu l'as dis, c'est évident que tu vas y arriver, tu es Harry Potter, rien ne te résiste haha ! QUOI ?? Tu es dans la même chambre que Malfoy ?? Le directeur n'est pas au courant des événements passés ou quoi ? Sérieusement, c'est ridicule ! Mince..._

_Bon, j'ai lu la suite et il va falloir que je te révèle un secret.... Mais d'abord, sache quelque chose. Tu n'as aucune honte à être attiré par Malfoy, même si ce type est une ordure, il est foutrement beau. Dès que j'ai découvert que les hommes aussi me plaisaient, donc vers la 4ème année, j'ai tout de suite été bluffé par sa beauté. Mais je me suis bien gardé de vous le dire! Vous vous seriez moqué de moi et c'était la dernière de mes envies.Tout ça pour dire que c'est un très bel homme et que tu n'as aucune honte à avoir._

 

_Voilà, je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais parler de ça mais...Hélas, les conséquences ne me laissent pas le choix. Puis tu as le droit de connaître la vérité. Un soir, en cinquième année, on était dans la chambre avec Ron, Seamus et Dean. On avait volé de l'hydromel dans la salle des professeurs avec ta cape, tu t'en souviens ? Qu'est ce qu'on a pu rire ce soir là, une des meilleures soirées de ma vie._

_Enfin...Si ça s'était arrêté là, je n'aurai rien de spécial à te raconter...Mais voilà. On avait tous bien bu et l'hydromel nous était monté à la tête....Alors...J'ai embrassé Seamus. Et il a répondu à mon baiser, et on a continué à s'embrasser comme ça...Dean et toi, vous nous avez vu et vous avez fait pareil. Ron était déjà bien éméché et il dormait à poings fermés. Hum...je ne vais pas trop en dire, mais on a tous les quatre finis à poil les uns sur les autres...Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire ?... Après , on s'est tous endormis...Le lendemain matin, j'ai été le premier à me réveiller et je me suis rappelé du soir de la veille. J'ai paniqué, et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais trop peur de détruire toutes nos amitiés et les relations amoureuses des garçons. Alors, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et je vous ai lancé à tous un sortilège d'oubliettes. Comment te dire que depuis ce jour là, je suis devenu expert en ce sortilège ?_

_Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne vous en ai jamais parlé. Ce que je veux te dire en te racontant ça, c'est que, même si on était saouls, tu as déjà fait des choses avec des garçons. Et ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, la bi ou l'homosexualité !_

_Aussi, il faudrait que tu sortes de ta grotte Harry. Ce n'est une surprise pour personne que Draco soit bi -et non gay- , il l'assume depuis des mois._

_J'espère sincèrement que tu ne m'en voudras pas te t'avoir caché ça pendant aussi longtemps Harry..Tu es quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour moi, tu fais parti de mes meilleurs amis. Par Merlin, pardonne moi..._

_J'espère avoir pu répondre à toutes tes questions et t'avoir aidé malgré tout... Renvoie moi un hibou pour me raconter votre avancée, à Draco et toi, si tu ne me détestes pas déjà. Je te souhaite bonne santé à toi, Ron et Hermione si tu les vois dans les jours à venir. Prends soin de toi Harry._

 

_Neville L._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Ce chapitre a une forme assez particulière puisqu'il est complètement sous forme de lettres, mais j'espère que cela vous a plu? Dîtes moi ça en com! Que pensez-vous de cette révélation? ;)
> 
> A suivre...


	9. Chapitre 8-Les Trois Balais

        Le jour suivant la réception de la lettre de son ami, Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il était écrit. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai...Neville avait toujours aimé raconter et inventer des histoires, notamment pour se rendre plus intéressant pendant sa scolarité...Son physique ne lui ayant pas toujours prêté fort, il fallait qu'il se distingue autrement, quand il commençait à reprendre de la confiance en lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas pu inventer cette histoire. Quel intérêt pour lui d'aller raconter à Harry qu'il avait eu des relations sexuelles avec ce dernier et tous leurs amis de chambre, à l'exception de Ron ?? Mais Harry ne pouvait pas y croire. De plus, il avait du mal à penser que Neville ait réussi à leur jeter correctement à tous un sortilège d'oubliettes, sans causer de dégâts.

SI cette histoire était vraie,est ce qu'il ne lui manquait pas d'autres souvenirs ??

L'avait-il oublietté plus d'une fois ??

Toutes ces questions tournant sans cesse dans l'esprit du Gryffondor lui donnaient mal à la tête. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose. Il avait eu des relations sexuelles avec un homme. Des hommes. Des amis. Des amis très proches. Et à part Neville, personne n'était au courant et lui même ne l'aurait pas été s'il n'avait pas écrit à Neville. Pendant quelques instants, il regretta de lui avoir envoyé un courrier. Que fallait-il faire ?? Prévenir les autres ?? Mais il n'était plus en contact avec Seamus et Dean...

Quand à Ron, il n'était pas directement concerné par cette histoire et il n'y croirait sûrement pas. Harry rangea soigneusement la lettre dans un tiroir de sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Peut être que les autres étaient au courant ? Non,Neville le lui aurait dit dans sa lettre...Il n'arrivait pas à croire que quand il avait cru faire sa première fois avec Ginny, il n'était en fait déjà plus puceau depuis un moment. Le sorcier se força à fermer les paupières et essaya de calmer ses pensées tourbillonnantes pour apaiser sa migraine. C'était samedi, il pouvait donc rester librement dans sa chambre sans craindre quoi que ce soit.

Quelques heures après être resté couché à tout faire pour penser à autre chose,en vain, il décida de se rendre aux Trois Balais à Pré au Lard. Il salua Luna et Parvati qui discutaient à une table et fut surprit de voir le principal concerné de ses dernières tourmentes, seul à une table au fond. Sans comprendre pourquoi ni même sans contrôler son corps, il marcha jusqu'à la table de ce dernier et s'assit en face de lui. Le blond, qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué leva ses yeux diamants vers lui.

-Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Harry, prit au dépourvu, et ne sachant lui même aucunement pourquoi il se retrouvait assis là, mit quelques secondes avant de former une réponse correcte.

-Je...J'en sais rien Malfoy....

Il commanda d'un geste une bieraubeurre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Draco haussa un sourcil amusé et se replongea dans ses papiers.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Un devoir de classe...

\- Sur les licornes ?...

Draco leva à nouveau les yeux de sa copie pour les diriger vers ceux de Harry.

\- Comment est ce que tu sais ça ?

\- Je t'ai vu avec ta classe l'autre fois...Je t'ai vu faire accoucher la licorne. Draco esquissa un sourire en coin, typique des Malfoys, et haussa les épaules.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors je ne comprends pas qu'un ancien mangemort ait réussi à faire ça.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il s'invitait à sa table, sans aucune raison valable et lui demandait à présent des choses assez personnelles. Mais il voulait savoir. Inconsciemment, la compagnie de Malfoy lui faisait du bien.

\- Et en quoi ça te regarde Potter ? Tu veux tout savoir de ma vie après avoir découvert tes vraies attirances sexuelles ?

 

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à ceci. Tout se mélangeait à nouveau dans sa tête. Malfoy nu, l'attirant contre lui, ses questions internes, sa lettre à Neville et la révélation faite par ce dernier.

 

\- Je te répète que je ne suis pas homo. Ne change pas de sujet ! Réponds moi.

\- Crois ce que tu veux mais tu l'es . Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirai.

\- Parce que je te l'ai demandé.

\- Et donc je dois obéir à tes ordres ? Tiens c'est nouveau ça. Tu inverses les rôles !

 

Harry soupira. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux incoiffables et but une gorgée de la boisson devant lui.

 

-Après tout si tu veux savoir, je n'ai rien à cacher. Mais tu aurais du mieux apprendre tes leçons Potty. Les licornes sont réputées pour être très pures et très rares, certes. Elles ne se laissent approcher que par très peu de personnes, et les femmes y parviennent mieux,c'est vrai. Mais tu oublies un détail. Normal, puisque tu ne le connais pas.

 

Un sourire ironique apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

 

-Avant de se marier à mon père et de devenir partisane de Voldemort, ma mère était soigneuse de licornes.

 

Harry, stupéfait, ouvrit la bouche d'un air ahurit tant il était surprit.

 

-Eh oui...Mais elle dût arrêter quand elle s'est mariée avec mon père. Enfin je ne suis pas là pour te raconter ma vie Potter.

-Soigneuse de licornes ?...Mais..Alors c'est pour ça que tu fais ces études là ? Pour reprendre le travail de ta mère ?

-Non, je veux devenir magizoologiste ou bien être en relation avec les êtres de l'eau. -J'ai toujours cru que tu adorais les potions et que tu voudrais en faire ton métier...

\- Les potions , je m'appliquais surtout pour faire plaisir à mon père...Même si cette matière ne me déplaisait pas je n'en ferait pas mon métier. - Mais alors pourquoi Magizoologiste ou le truc des êtres de l'eau ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça Potter, c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire ! Je ne te demande pas ce que tu fais en apprentissage supérieur de Quidditch si ?

\- Eh bien en fait, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux faire...J'ai vécu trop d'aventures dans ma vie pour une carrière d'auror, comme j'y aspirais avant...J'ai envie d'une vie plus calme, maintenant.

\- T'auras jamais une vie calme Potter, va falloir t'y faire un jour.

 

Harry acquiesça en haussant les épaules et finit d'une traite sa bierraubeurre. Draco le suivit, et ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi assis, l'un en face de l'autre, chacun vacant à ses occupations, dans le silence. Mais il n'échappa pas à Luna, assise quelques tables plus loin, le sourire aux lèvres, les regards discrets lancés de temps à autres tour à tour par le gryffondor et le serpentard envers leur voisin respectif...


	10. Chapitre 9-

Quand la nuit décida de pointer le bout de son nez, Harry et Draco décidèrent de rentrer au château. Draco rangeait soigneusement ses devoirs à présents terminés tel un soigneux élève, pendant que Harry enfilait son manteau. Ils sortirent des Trois Balais, la buée venant alors accompagner leur respiration, et commencèrent à marcher.

 

-Jamais je n'aurai pensé marcher un jour avec toi sans en être forcé, même si ta compagnie n'est pas la bienvenue.

 

Harry sourit.

 

-Venant de toi,je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

 

Draco ignora sa réponse et avança en regardant droit devant lui.

 

-On va finir par nous croire amis.

-Et alors ? Je t'ai déjà dis que j'aimerai bien repartir sur de bonnes bases avec toi Malfoy !

-Et je t'ai déjà répondu qu'il fallait accepter quand je te l'ai proposé, en première année, Potter. Cependant...

 

Harry devint plus attentif. Les oiseaux et les hiboux de l'école rentraient gaiement vers la volière, certains avec des rongeurs dans leurs becs. Draco marqua quelques secondes de silence, puis regarda son interlocuteur.

 

-Je pense qu'il est inutile de continuer à se faire la guerre éternellement après tout ce qui nous est arrivé.

 

Harry parut quelque peu étonné, mais essaya de ne pas le montrer.

 

-Sage décision le serpentard ! Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez de la sagesse dans vos petites têtes !

\- Les gryffondors ne sont pas non plus réputés pour leur sagesse ! Vous passez votre temps à défier les règles de l'école !

 

Harry et ses amis avaient effectivement passés leur scolarités à ne pas respecter presque toutes les règles imposées par Dumbledore.

 

-Bref...Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

 

Draco respira longuement comme si cette bouffée d'air frais allait l'aider à réfléchir.

 

\- Eh bien...

\- Je sais ! Ce soir tu sors ?

\- Hum...Je ne pense pas. Non, pas ce soir.

 

Harry repensa à ce que Draco devait aller faire quand il sortait le soir et rougit instantanément. Il était évident qu'il ne sortait pas jouer aux échecs sorciers...

Il s'égara quelques seconde dans ses pensées puis secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits.

 

\- Eh bien...On a qu'à rester ensemble et on repart de zéro. On se pose des questions pour se connaître réellement.

\- Tu veux pas aussi que j'apporte une table de pique nique ?? Pff ces idées de gryffondor ...

\- Donne moi une réponse claire, Draco.

\- Ah tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant ?

 

Il avait haussé un sourcil et le regardait de haut. Draco devait faire une demi tête de plus que Harry.

 

\- Si on veut arrêter de se faire la guerre, comme tu l'as dis, je pense en effet que c'est une des premières choses à faire.

\- Eh bien...Soit...Mais je le ferai quand j'en aurai envie. Pour l'instant, Potter te va mieux.

 

Harry soupira, un peu amusé.

 

-Si tu veux, mais faudra changer tôt ou tard.

\- Dans Serpentard, il y a « tard » .

 

Ils s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent et soudain éclatèrent de rire. Une petite partie de la tension présente entre les deux s'envola dans les airs, comme portée par leur émotions.

Après avoir bien rit pendant plusieurs secondes, ils reprirent leur marche en direction du château si symbolique pour tout sorcier d'u Royaume Uni.

Devant les grandes portes de fer, Harry se tourna timidement vers son ancien ennemi.

 

-Bon...Alors à ce soir ?

 

Draco le dévisagea quelques secondes, puis reprit un air normal.

 

-A ce soir Potter.

 

Sur ces derniers mots, il s'éloigna d'une démarche aristocratique digne des Malfoy puis disparut dans la Grande Salle.

Harry, quant à lui, fila dans sa chambre afin de prendre une douche, le sourire aux lèvres, pour se remettre de ses émotions qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir avec le fils d'un mangemort.

 

*

 

Le soir venu, les élèves commencèrent doucement à rentrer dans leur dortoirs, après un copieux repas. Certains préféraient traîner un peu dans les couloirs avec des élèves d'autres maisons avant l'heure officielle du coucher, tandis que d'autres finissaient de réviser à la bibliothèque. En passant devant, Harry sourit, se souvenant des innombrables heures que Hermione avait dû passer dans cette pièce. Il passa près des escaliers capricieux menant à la salle commune des gryffondors, puis arriva finalement dans sa chambre. Il poussa la porte, et, à sa grande surprise, y trouva un ancien Serpentard tout juste sorti de la douche.

 

-Eh bien...Je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi qui m'attendrais.

-En fait Potter, je ne t'attendais pas. Comme tu peux le voir, je sors à peine de la salle de bain.

 

En effet, les cheveux platine de ce dernier étaient un peu mouillés, et quelques mèches lui tombaient sur les yeux, ce qui lui donnait un air très séduisant.

 

-Dis le si je te dérange Malfoy !

 

Harry avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, bien entendu. Il avait hâte de pouvoir parler avec Draco, bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer lui même.

Il prit un dragée de Berty Crochu qui traînait sur sa table de nuit, et l'avala d'un coup. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'il fit une horrible grimace, et essaya de le recracher par tous les moyens en se précipitant à la fenêtre, sous les rires quelques peu moqueur du blond.

 

-Alors Potter ? On arrive plus à avaler ?

 

Harry referma la fenêtre, et, reprenant son souffle, s'assit sur son lit.

 

-Moque toi...J'aurai bien voulu voir ta tête si tu l'avais goûté ! C'était au vomi.

-Oh je ne mange pas ce genre de choses !

-Oui, c'est bien loin d'être assez distingué pour convenir à un Malfoy je suppose ?

\- Exactement !

 

Ils sourirent tous deux et Draco s'assit sur son propre lit, en face du gryffondor.

 

-Eh bien...Alors Potter ? Comment tu veux jouer à ça ?

-A quoi ?

\- Eh bien, à « apprendre à me connaître ».

\- Oh...Je te l'ai dis, on se pose chacun une question...Je peux commencer ?

 

Draco haussa les épaules d'un air supérieur.

 

-Si ça te fais plaisir Potty.

\- Hum d'accord...Alors laisse moi quelques instants.

 

Harry se mit à réfléchir. Oh des questions, il en avait à lui poser ! Mais il fallait se montrer malin. Ne pas commencer par des questions « sensibles » au risque que le serpentard ne veuille plus continuer. Harry voulait sincèrement apprendre à le connaître, il était persuadé qu'au fond, Draco avait eu des raisons de faire ce qu'il avait fait, et qu'il possédait malgré lui une once de gentillesse. Sinon, jamais il n'aurait ne serait-ce qu'accepté de faire ça avec Harry.

 

_«Impossible, les Malfoys n'éprouvent aucune pitié_  , pensa ce dernier.

 

\- Perdu Potter ?

 

Le dénommé Potter sorti vite de ses pensées, et, contrairement à son plan, posa alors la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

 

  * -Pourquoi tu t'es toujours conduis comme un salaud avec moi ?




 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! J'espère que ma fic vous plaît, j'aimerai beaucoup avoir vos avis sur l'avancée de la fic ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un com!


	11. L'impact d'une fleur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté la suite mais je n'avais tout simplement pas envie d'écrire, ni d'inspiration...J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même!

 

A l'instant ou les mots avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, Harry avait immédiatement regretté d'avoir posé cette question. Il n'avait pas prévu d'être aussi « rentre dedans » avec son nouvel ami. En un instant, tout s'était mélangé dans sa tête, toutes ces questions qui étaient restées sans réponses pendant des années se bousculant pour tenter d'en avoir une. Hélas, c'était une question plutôt classée risquée par Harry qui était sortie, indépendamment de sa volonté,ou presque.

Il se mordit alors les lèvres, s'en voulant d'avoir demandé ça aussi rapidement dans la soirée mais impatient de voir la réaction du blond.

 

Draco leva un sourcil. Lui non plus ne s'était pas attendu à cette question, qui pourtant prenait son sens. Harry avait le droit de savoir pourquoi Draco Malfoy s'était « toujours conduit comme un salaud avec lui ».

 

-C'est...Plus compliqué que ce que tu ne le penses...

 

En effet, c'était assez compliqué. Des raisons, il y en avait plusieurs, cela ne se résumait pas à une simple phrase. Toute cette haine remontait à si longtemps, et aurait bien pu être évitée si Draco n'avait pas été élevé dans une famille comme la sienne. Une famille de Sang-Pur, une famille de Mangemorts, la famille Malfoy. C'était ça, l'origine du problème.

 

Lorsque Draco n'était qu'un petit garçon,encore innocent et avide des plaisirs de la vie, son père avait commencé à lui bourrer le crâne de toutes sortes de choses que l'on pourrait considérer comme mauvaises. Premièrement, il lui avait inculqué la valeur de son nom et donc de sa famille, une des plus vieilles familles de sorciers. Il avait également entreprit de lui faire haïr les moldus et les sangs de Bourbe, sous prétexte qu'il s'agissait de « races inférieures à la notre ».

Un jour, le serpentard, seulement âgé de 6ans, visitait Londres avec ses parents lorsqu'il se perdit dans un bain de foule. Paniqué, il avait couru dans tous les sens en larmes jusqu'à se heurter à une dame qui tenait un magasin de fleurs. La fleuriste ne lui en avait pas voulu, elle ne l'avait pas grondé comme l'aurait craint Draco. Elle l'avait relevé doucement, avec un sourire et lui avait essuyé ses larmes avec son pouce. Le blondinet lui avait alors demandé de l'aider à retrouver ses parents, ce que la dame avait fait sans hésitation.

Ce que le garçon n'avait pas prévu, c'est la réaction que ses parents eurent en voyant qu'une simple moldue avait aidé leur fils, unique héritier d'une grande famille de sang pur. Lucius, sans pitié, avait prit la dame à part, au coin d'une ruelle, et avait disparu avec elle dans un « pop ». Narcissa s'était agenouillée devant son enfant et lui avait fait juré de ne plus jamais fréquenter de personnes comme ça, car impures et indigne de lui. De plus, il trahissait sa famille en agissant ainsi. Le petit Draco avait alors demandé ou était passé la gentille dame, et sa mère s'était relevée en lui ordonnant simplement de rentrer avec elle sans lâcher sa main. Le lendemain, on avait pu lire en première page des journaux moldus un titre particulièrement choquant «  Une fleuriste retrouvée morte à quelques pas de son magasin ».

 

Draco n'avait pas comprit l'horrible crime qu'avait commit son père, mais après s'être prit de nombreuses fessées au cours de la soirée dans le grand manoir, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais perdre ses parents et se faire aider par une inconnue, moldu qui plus est.

 

Plus tard, quand Draco atteint l'âge de 11ans, il était fin prêt. Fin prêt à rentrer à Poudlard, son père lui ayant transmit toute la haine possible qu'il possédait contre les moldus et les sangs de bourbe. Le jeune serpentard était devenu une petite brute, prônant le sang pur et se vantant de son propre sang et de la richesse de sa famille dès que l'occasion se présentait. Pourtant, il n'en demeurait pas moins plus heureux que les autres enfants de son âge. Quand il voyait des élèves s'amuser entre eux, il ressentait une jalousie grimpante car il ne faisait pas parti de ce monde là, il n'y avait pas droit. Par dessus tout, il devait marcher la tête haute et d'une démarche digne d'un aristocrate, et faire usage de bonnes manières le plus possible.

 

Alors, quand Harry Potter avait refusé de rejoindre sa bande de brutes, il avait comme reçu une claque dans la figure. Jamais personne encore, par peur ou par admiration au contraire, n'avait refusé l'amitié de Draco Malfoy.

Il ne s'était pas préparé à ce que le plus célèbre jeune sorcier du Royaume Uni refuse de faire parti de son groupe. Ce qu'il n'avait encore moins pu supporté, ce fut l'amitié qui naquit entre Harry, Ron et Hermione. Une amitié sincère, pure, sans mensonges ni supériorité. Le jeune Harry, qui avait repoussé Draco, était rayonnant de bonheur quand il était avec ses deux compères. Le blond n'avait pu en dire autant de ses moments avec Crabbe et Goyle...

 

La célébrité de Harry l'avait également avantagée en cours. Les professeurs avaient généralement étés plus gentils et tolérants avec lui -hormis le professeur Rogue- qu'avec les autres élèves, ce qui avait était la goutte faisant déborder le vase pour Draco.

 

Toutes ces raisons étaient la réponse à la question de Harry. Mais Draco détestait étaler sa vie privée, et surtout ses sentiments au grand jour, alors il réfléchit quelques secondes à une réponse convenable. Une réponse à la fois sincère, courte, explicite et satisfaisante. Il fit donc travailler ses méninges, puis finit par trouver ce qui lui convenait.

 

-Je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie...Mais j'ai toujours eu une éducation visant à détester toute personne ne prônant pas les Sangs purs.Mon père m'a bourré le crâne dès que j'ai eu l'âge de dire « maman » et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu la chance d'avoir...De vrais amis.  
  
Il se mordit les lèvres d'avouer ça à voix haute.

 

-Quand tu as débarqué à Poudlard et que tu t'es accaparé tout le succès -ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais très bien que tu vas me dire que tu n'as rien fais pour avoir autant d'attention-, j'étais en colère car mon père m'avait toujours dit qu'un Malfoy serait comme une star à Poudlard. Mais là, la star, c' était toi .

 

-Donc...Toute cette haine...Tous ces coups, toutes ces insultes,toute cette rancune ... tout ça part d'une simple histoire de jalousie si je comprends bien ?

 

Draco aquieça, énervé d'avoir à admettre sa jalousie devant son pire ennemi.

 

-J'étais jeune et stupide, et surtout j'étais un pré-adolescent. Je sais très bien que cela ne m'excuse pas, mais je te dis juste dans quel contexte j'étais à ce moment là.

 

Harry eut un petit sourire .

-Après tout ce temps je ne t'en veux pas tu sais...Je regrette simplement, car tout cela aurait pu être évité si tu avais été moins con et imbu de toi même...Je crois qu'on aurait pu être amis si tu n'avais pas eu Lucius comme père.

-Sauf que Lucius est mon père et qu'il est inutile de remuer le passé Potter, les choses sont ce qu'elles sont et des idiots de gryffondor diraient que tout arrive pour une bonne raison.

-Et toi, c'est ce que tu penses ?

-Je ne suis pas un idiot de Gryffondor. Et c'est à moi de poser les questions Potty.

-D'accord ,je t' écoute Malfoy.

 

 

 

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines du blond, puis elles formèrent finalement une phrase :

 

\- Tu est puceau Potty ?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit com, ça fait toujours très plaisir et ça rebooste vachement! Merci à tous ^^


End file.
